KND operation INFECT
by cokevspepsi
Summary: I'm soo bad at summary! Anyway when the knd operatives are having a peacful day suddenly become a fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:Hey this is my first story so please don't be too harsh. This story will have some 3/4 moments :). Oh and I do not own . Warburton does. Anyway here's the story. Chapter 1 I.N.F.E.C.T

Infected Nerd Freaks Evade Central Treehouse. Night time, 9:30pm

Everyone was relaxing. Number 2 and 4 were playing Yipper Fighters 4 (a new game that just came out in stores for the kbox360 last week). Number 5 was in her room watching Kids Choice Awards, and Number 1 was reading a comic and number 3 was playing with her rainbow monkeys.

Number2: You got lucky!! (Number 4 starts laughing)

Number4: That's what you said the last game!

Number2: Well-

Unknown- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Number 4: What was that!?

Number2: It came from Number 5's room!!!

Everyone ran to Number5's room wondering what happened.

Number1: What happened??!!

Number5: I'll tell you happened!!! (she said on her bed starring on her TV.) The Jonas Brothers won over Linkin Park!!!!

Number4: That's what wrong???

Number5: Yea!!! Number 5 can't believe the Jonas Brothers won best music group!!!Linkin Park is a Buhjillion times better!! And plus the Jonas Brothers suck ba- (Just before she finished her sentence there was a huge knock on the front door.)

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Number2: I'll get it!

Number 2 then walked up to the front door and opened it…. No one was there…..Number 2 closed the door and walked away. Seconds after he closed the door a huge knock on the front door was heard again. He opened the door again and all he could see was a shadowy figure in the dark.

Number2: Hello????

The shadowy figure was silent.

Back at Number 5's room.

Number1: Maybe next year Linkin Park will beat them. Number5: Next year??Number 5 ain't gonna watch next year's after seeing this year's disaster!!!!!!

Number3: Come on Number 5 the Jonas Brothers are actually kind of cute.

Number4: What's so cute about those cruddy -

Before Number 4 could finished his sentence there was a loud scream coming from the front door in the living room. Everyone ran towards the noise in the living there all they saw was the front door wide open,letting the wind blow in. Everyone stared at the door wondering what could have happened. Seconds later a zombie like groun was heard behind them. They turned around and saw Number 2 with grey like skin, shirt tucked in, pants high above his waste, buck teeth and was wearing glasses. Everyone gasped.

Number3: Number 2!! You look diferent!!!.........did you do something with your hair??

Number2:Grwagh!!(in a zombie like passion)

Number3:What was that??

Number1:Kuki he turned into a nerd!!

Number3:Oh!!!!!! Well no wonder he looks horri-

All of a sudden a group of nerds came thru the front door.

Number1:Run!!!!!!!!!

As they ran to the living room another group of nerds came climbing up the treehouse and breaking into the windows to the living comming from the balcony. Many nerds were blocking the front door while many other were blocking the entrance to the balcony.

Number1:Ok we'll have to split up!3,4 you two go to a secure room that'll hold off the nerds while 5 and I do the same. We'll hook up later.

3 and 4: Ok  
With that said 1 and 5 ran to number5's room on the left side of the living room while 3 and 4 ran into a hallway on the right side of the living room leading to number4's room. Once the operatives went to their desination they had locked the room doors. The doors were strong enough to hold off the nerds......for a while.

Number4-What do we do?? What do we do?? What do we do??What do we do??(He said putting both hands on his head.

Number3:Wally look!!(She said pointing to a walky talky next to Number4's wreastleing areana. Number 4 picked up the walky talky and tried it out.

Number4:Hello??Can anyone hear me??Hello??  
Suddendly Number1's voice could be heard on the walky talky.

Number1:Hello??Number 4??

Number4:Yea??

Number1:Ok we don't have much time until the nerds invade the entire here's the plan

Number4: Yea??

Number1: What is a nerd's worst enemy??

Number4: Girls????

Number3:HEY!!!

Number1:No.....Bullies


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I really don't like this chapter very much. But I promise Chapter 3 will be on with the story.(I do not own knd)  
Ch.2

Number4: ahh..

Number1: And Number4. Since you're the only one of us who actually have an experience with bullying since you are one yourself.

Number4: Me?? Why me? Isn't there another way-

Number3: Please do it number 4. For me (she said holding her two hands while looking in number 4's eyes.)

Number4: ummmm…….ok.

Number1: ok. Number 4 here's what you do. You'll have to make your way up the tree house on level 61. In there you'll find number 2's b.u.l.l.y device. You'll use it to get rid of the nerds. And if that doesn't work then you'll have to go to plan B, do I make myself clear?

Number4: Affirmative.

Number1: Good. Number 5 and I will try to hold off these nerds. Good luck.

Number4: Same to you.  
(The walky talky was now silent.)

Number4: Well you heard the kid. We have to get to level 61.

Number3: Exactly how are we gonna get there? What if we get lost??

Number4: Don't worry I have a map.  
(He pulled out a map out of his back pocket.)

Number2: Ew..How long has that been there??

Number4: Never mind that. We have to go.

The door to the room was now being slowly ripped to shreds by the nerds.

Number3: AHHH!!! What do we do?? What do we do?What we d-

Number4: Kuki!! (He shouted while pointing to the vents.)

Number4: We either go up there safe or stay here and become nerds..

Number3: I think I'll take the second option.

Number4: Nawww

Number 4 then cupped his hands. Number 3 put one foot on the cupped hands and a hand on his shoulder and with number 4's help. She had jumped in the vents. Once she was in she pulled number 4 up. The two were crawling through the vents.

Number4: I wonder hows number 1 and 5 are doing.

Number3: Their probably safe and fine as ever.

Meanwhile

Number5: Number 5 ain't fine at all!!!(She said shooting at the nerds with her little bubble gum machine gun and Nigel doing the same. They were surrounded by nerds in number5's room.

Number1: How do we defeat them?? At this rate we're going down!!

Number5: Yes we are!!(Number 5 was now shooting at the floor, making a cirlce around her and nigel. Seconds later the two operatives fell in the hole number 5 made and landed on the floor below the floor they were on. The room was a total mess, but what really caught number 5's attention was that there was an adult sitting in the corner of the room wearing a ragged shirt, dirty green jacket, belt buckled pants and was wearing a green beenie.

Number5: Who are you??

The man looked at number 5

Man: I'm the hobo who lives here.

Number5: How long have you've been here??

Man: Since last week. Your bald headed friend over there hired me to live here. (He pointed to Number 1)

Number 5 then looked at Number 1.

Number5: You hired him to live here??

Number1: Well you see-

Man: He also hired that janitor. (He pointed to a skellington on the other side of the room, and right next to it was a man holding it.

Janitor: Where you want me to put this toy skellington??And HI!!Your bald headed friend hired me to live here too :)

Number5: Number 1....Somethings wrong with you.

All of a sudden the nerds from the previous floor jumped down through the hole to where Number 1 and 5 was and started chasing them at a slow zombie-like pace.

Number1: Run!!

The two operatives made a left out the door .Out of the room was a hallway with a left and right pathway. At the end of the left pathway was another hallway waith a left and right pathway. Number 1 and 5 chose the right pathway and seconds later the two operatives came acrossthree pathways. They had to choose either the left pathway, the right pathway, or striaght.

Number1: Which way??

Number5: Striaght!! It'll lead us to the stairs!!

The two operatives ran striaght for the stairs.

Meanwhile

Number 3 and 4 were crawling through the vents feeling safe.

Number4: Man after this. I'm gonna play some Yipper Fighters 4!!

Number3: What is it with you boys and video games??

Number4: What is it with you girls and Raibow Monkeys??

Number3:mm..you got me.

The two kids kept crawling.

Number4: soooooo.........what are you doing this Saturday??

Number3: I don't know....nothing....why???

Number4: (hesitating) hmm...I was wondering.....if um.....you would...like to see a movie......with me...

Number3: I don't think nows the time since we ARE in the middle of a fight for survival.

Number4: oh...yea....right..

Silence suround the two operatives.

Number3: But if we survive then yea. I'll see a movie with you.

Number4: Ok...What movie do you want to see??

Number3: Oh!! How about that new Raibow Monkeys movie :)

Number4: NO!!! Anything but that cruddy raibow monkeys movie!!

Number3: Please!!oh please please please please please please!!

Number4: No!!!!

Number3: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Number4: No!! I wouldn't see that movie for all the money in the WORLD!!

Number3: I'll give you a dollor.

Number4: DEAL!!!!

Number3: YAY xD

Number 4 then came across a crate.

Number4: Hey lets get out through here.

Number 4 then got out a screwdriver out of his pocket and unscrew the bolts, picked up the crate(or whatever its called) and jumped down landing on a pile of Raibow Monkeys.  
Number 3 then jumped down landing next to Number 4 on the pile of Raibow Monkeys. They were in Number 3's room.

Number 4: Are you kidding me??

Number 3: Hey we're in my room!! :)

Number 4 took out the map, looked at it and said

Number4: We can still make it if we take the stairs

The two kids ran out the room heading for the stairs.

Author's note: Next chapter comming soon :)....


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Enjoy the story!!!!

Ch.3

Meanwhile

Number 1 and 5 were going up a set of stairs that starts from level 38 to 48, fighting a group of nerds behind them. The stairs were going up in a spiral-like form. Minutes later 1 and 5 found themselves trapped, there was a group of nerds above them and a group behind them. They kept shooting at the nerds but the nerds were slowly getting closer and closer to them.

Number1: Hold on.

Number 5 grabbed on to number 1's hand. Nigel then made his heels touch each other twice (like in Wizard of Oz ) and while holding Number 5's hand, his sneakers quickly turned into jet shoes and they flew up the stairs avoiding every nerd on the stairs. Things went smoothly until one of the nerds in the mob took out his Yipper cards and threw them at Number 1's shoes. One of his shoes had been knocked out because of the impact of one of the cards. Nigel, missing one shoe, was flying uncontrollably around the place. The nerd with his cards threw another card at Number 1. The impact of the card was strong enough to knock off Nigel's other shoe. With both shoes off Nigel and Abby fell down close to the top end of the stairs in front of the mob. They were only 54 steps away from the door that leads to level 48 at the top end of the stairs. The moment they land they quickly got up and started running to the top of the stairs. The nerds suddenly started walking a little faster, then a few seconds later they walked faster, then withen a moment they were running. They were chasing 1 and 5 at a very fast pace,1 and 5 running as fast as they of the nerds ran fast enough to jump and grab Abigal's feet. Abigal fell to the ground with the nerd hanging on to her legs. All of the nerds in the mob sunddenly slowed down and slowly pulled abigal in the group. Number 5, slowly turning into a nerd from her legs to her hat, said

Number5: Number 1!!Make sure Wally makes it to the b.u.l.l.y device!! And if you fail!!!Then i'll see you in the chess club!!

Number 5 was then pulled completly in the mob.

Number1: Number 5!!!!!...........I will..

With that said he sprinted to the very top, closing the door behind him, and heading to his objective.

Meanwhile

Number 3 and 4 were heading striaght to the stairs, by the time they got there they saw that the stairs were filled with nerds, no way through. But 30 steps right next to the stairs was the elevator. The nerds were talking about Yippers and was looking at a direction where its impossible to see number 3 and 4. 3 and 4 tip toed to the elevator as quietly as they can. They press the elevator button, the ring was quiet enough for the nerds to not hear it. The elevator door opened, they tip toed in.

Number3: (sign) We're safe.

Number4: HA!!WE BEAT YOU, YOU CRUDDY NERDS!!!!(he shouted)

The nerds heard him and ran down the stairs, heading towards the elevator. Number 4 rapidly pressed the elevator button to close. Then finally the elevator had started to close, but in a very slow pace and the nerds were getting closer and closer. By the time the nerds were in reaching distance to number 4, the elevator door closed completly. The elevator was now going up to their destination.

Number4: Phew!(He said while wiping his forehead with his arm.)

Number 3 elbowed 4 in the stomach.

Number3: Don't do that!

Number4:I'm sorry!

Number 3 and 4 sat down, one was at the corner and the other was at another. Both silient.  
Seconds later number 4 looked up to see what level they were currently on.  
They were on level 49. Both were still silient and nervous on whats to come.  
More seconds later.  
Number 4 looked up to see what level they were on.  
They were on level 52.

Number4: We're almost there.

Number 3 looked up to see what floor they were on.

Number3: Yup.

All of a sudden the elevator had stopped and was now still.  
Both 3 and 4 got up.  
The lights were flickering on and off.

Number3: What's happening??

Number4: I don't know.

Just then the lights had stop flickering and was now on.  
Number 3 and 4 got out their gun.  
Worried on what's happening.  
The worst were yet to come.  
The elevator door suddenly....  
Began  
to open.

**Well do you like it????I hope so :). Chapter 4 comming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter.. I hope you enjoy. ******

Ch.4

Unknown: Don't shoot!!

Number 3 and 4 pointed their guns down. It was Nigel Uno.

Number3: You're alive!!

Number1: Yea

Number 1 walked in, the elevator closed. Before anyone could pushed a button Number 4 asked.

Number4: Where's Number 5???

Nigel looked down, not making any sound and avoided eye contact.

Number4: oh…(Understanding what that meant.)

Number1: We have to get these nerds out of here!!

Number 1 press the button on the elevator to make it go. But soon after, the elevator had stopped functioning.

Number3: Dang!

Number1: There ARE nerds after all.

Number 1 opened the elevator door by force. They walked out. They were in Number 2's room. Number 3 looked out the window next to Number 2's bed. (Which happens to be an airplane.)  
She could see nerds climbing the tree house and were all over the place. Number 1 looked out the window next to Kuki.

Number1: Ok, by the looks of it. We have only a few minutes until they take over the entire tree house.  
The three operatives looked around the room, noticing that the only way out of the room, was the window. (Which was obviously not the safest way out since if either one 1 them get out through the window, the nerds would easily get him/her.) The elevator,(Which was broken.), and the door next to the elevator.  
Number 1 took a quick peek thru the door; the door opens to the stairs, where the huge mobs of nerds were.  
He quickly closed the door.

Number1: Ok. I guess our only choice is the stairs.

Number4: How are we going to get past those freaks??!!?

Number1: Here's the plan.

Number 3 and 4 listened closely to Nigel's directions.

Number1: Ok. I'll distract the nerds. I'll tick them off and have them chase me in this room. After every nerd is in the room, you two run up the stairs and use the b.u.l.l.y device. Ok??

3 and 4: Ok.

Number 3 and 4 went in the closet that was a few steps away from the door, both making sure they won't be able to be seen by the nerds.  
Before Number 4 closed the closet door, he said.

Number4: Number 1.

Number1: Yea??

Number4: Good luck.

Nigel nodded his head.

Number1: Same to you.

Number 4 then closed the closet door and Nigel began his objective.  
Number 1 opened the door.  
There was a huge mob more close to the bottom of the stairs, and another more close to the top.  
There was a huge gap between the two mobs to where Number 1 was.

Number1: Hey!!Freaks!!

He caught all of the nerds' attention…He pulled out a Yipper card out of his back pocket and held it up high up in the air.  
One of the nerds in the mob was thinking Eww…How long had that been there??

Number1: This is what I think of your stupid card collection!!

He then ripped it in half and let it fall slowly on the floor.  
This made all the nerds pissed.  
Every nerd in the mobs ran towards Nigel. Nigel ran back in the room.  
He ran to the end of the room, right next to the window.  
He was now trapped.  
Every nerd was heading towards Nigel.  
This was the perfect time for 3 and 4.  
They quietly got out of the closet and tip toed towards the door.  
Nigel pulled out his gun.(Not a real gun, one of the guns knd uses.)

Number1: Come on!! Come get some!!!

He then kept shooting at the nerds, holding his ground until he ran out of bullets. After he ran out of clips he dropped his gun, accepting defeat.  
Once 3 and 4 tip toed out the door they ran up the stairs heading for level 62 and closing the door behind them once they made it.  
The whole room was big, filled with different blueprints scattered everywhere. On the wall and floor.  
On the far end of the room was a big robot.

3 and 4: The b.u.l.l.y device.

They stared at the robot for a moment, and then started walking towards it. They were halfway there until the door behind them flew open. The nerds were running after them. The two operatives quickly ran towards the robot. They climbed a ladder on the left foot of the robot that goes up to the head. They quickly closed the opening to the head once they got in. There was a huge window at the end of the small room of the head.  
Then a control could be seen behind of the window with a chair behind it and another chair behind the chair.  
Wally sat in the chair behind the control panel and Kuki sitting behind him.

Number4: OK nerds, come get some!!

Computer: Kids Next Door B.U.L.Y

Number 4 was demolition the small nerds.  
But  
right in the middle of his rampage a giant nerd the size of the robot appeared.  
The huge nerd roared as if he was a dinosaur.

Number4: Come on big boy!!

The two were running towards each other.  
The robot punched the nerd, he leaning down holding his nose.  
The robot then kneed him in the stomach.  
The nerd fell to the ground.  
On the ground the nerd quickly tripped the robot with one leg and then quickly got up.  
The huge nerd tried to kick the robot while it was on the ground.  
When the nerd first tried his kick the robot on the ground grabbed his leg, twisted it, and then pushed him away.  
The robot got up and ran towards the nerd, who was now on the ground.  
He picked up the nerd and threw him out the window.(Don't worry the nerd didn't die.)

Number4: Yea!!

Suddenly a huge mob of nerds came running in the room heading towards the robot.  
The mob was tearing the robot from leg to head.

Number3: Ahh!! Their coming!!

Number4: Hang on!!

Number 4 pressed the "eject" button which threw the two operatives off the robot, away from the nerds on the far end of the room.  
Right after the nerds finished tearing the robot to shreds they ran towards the two operatives.  
3 and 4 were cornered.

Number3: Quick!! Go to plan B!!

Number 4 got out a small device out of his pocket.

Number3: Quick!! Go to plan B!!

Number 4 got out a small device out of his pocket.

Computer: Kids Next Door. .iP.o.d

i

Number 4 was looking thru the iPod for a horrible song.  
The nerds were getting closer.

Number4: Come on, Come!

Number3: Hurry! (She said worried.)

Number4: Found it!!

Number 4 played the horrible song loud enough for the whole mob to hear it.  
He was playing "When you look me in the eyes" by the Jonas Brothers.  
The mobs were covering their ears, screaming from the pain.

Random Nerd: Make it stop!! Make it stop!!

Another Random Nerd: No!!!! Its Horrible!!!

One More Random Nerd: My leg!!!! (Like in SpongeBob, where there's a random fish who screams "My leg!!!")

The leader of the mob walked up to 3 and 4 with his ears covered by his hands.

Leader: Please stop I'll do anything!! Just turn off that awful music!!

Number4: Why are you invading our treehouse?

Leader: Father bribed us to do it!!

Number4: Why!?!?

Number4 turned the music even louder.

Leader: Ah!! Ok Ok!! He felt that with you guys out of the way he'll have a better chance of spreading Adult Treany!

Number4: What did he pay you?!?!

Leader: Yipper card # 101!!

Number3: (Gasp)……What?!?!?! You went thru all this trouble for a stupid Trading card??!? I mean, a Rainbow Monkey, I would understand but a trading card??!?!?

Leader: I'm sorry!!!

Number4: Well then, how about you get the crud outta here!!

Leader: I can't!! I promised Father I won't leave until you guys are out of the picture!

Number4: Well what he doesn't know..Won't hurt him..

Number4 pulled out a Yipper card and handed it to the nerd.

Leader: (Gasp) Yipper card #101!?

Number4: If you leave with your friends then I'll give you this card. And to sweeten the deal I'll give you Yipper Fighters 4 if you stop taking bribes from Father.

Leader: Yipper Fighters 4!!??.....hmmm on the Kbox360????

Number4: Yes.

Leader: hmmmmm…Deal!!.

They shacked hands, Number4 gave the promised materials to the leader and as promised, the leader left with his nerdy friends. But before they began to walk out, Number 4 said.

Number4: Wait!

Leader: Yes??

Number4: Mind giving me my friends??

Leader: Oh..yea…sorry..

He had the mob of nerds throw number 1 2 and 5 in front of Number 3 and 4.  
Number 1 2 and 5 then turned to their regular selves, and got up.  
The nerds left.  
Number5: You did it kid.

Number1: Yea.

Number2: Hey let's celebrate by playing Yipper Fighters 4!!

Number4: Yea….about that….

5 seconds later

Number2: You what!!??!?!?

End Transmission

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story ****..And my next story might be longer than this one..I don't know yet…I'm still thinking of a plot. Any way see ya later.**


End file.
